


When Life Takes An Unexpected Turn

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a single dad to three year old Ava and it's them against the world.  Dean hasn't had much success in relationships as people aren't thrilled by the fact that he has a child.  When he enrolls Ava in a toddler ballet class at the suggestion of Charlie he finds someone that just might be answers to his prayers.</p><p>It's sweet, more fluff than anything, but there's some sex near the end.  It's mostly about two people connecting, and how Cas is really ok with Dean being a dad, and how he comes to adore Ava too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Takes An Unexpected Turn

Dean had never seen so much pink in his life. Everywhere he looked the color assaulted his vision and it made him grimace. Sure, this was a ballet class, but did everyone really need to be wearing only that one color? A gentle tugging on his pant leg drew his attention away from the pink nightmare and down to the little girl standing next to him.

“Daddy I have to go pee pee.” She announced. He nodded and took her by the hand. 

“”Let’s find out where the potty is, ok?” He asked, smiling warmly down at his daughter. She smiled back and nodded.

He led her to the front desk where a girl with long brown hair and a tee shirt announcing the name of the park district was sitting. “Can you tell me where the bathroom is?” He asked.

She pointed toward the hall to his right. “It’s the first door on your right, right around the corner next to the water fountain.” 

Dean thanked her and led his daughter down the hall. When they reached the bathroom he tried the handle but it was locked. “Someone’s in there. Can you hold it?” He asked her. She grimaced but nodded.

As they waited she toyed with the hem of her black tutu. He had let her pick out her own dance clothes and she had chosen black. The tutu though had sparkles in it and she was running her fingers over them while they waited for the door to open. When it finally did a woman with another of the bubble gum pink little girls was coming out, pushing her own child ahead of her. She gave Dean a brief smile as she moved past them and back into the lobby. He stepped forward to catch the door before it closed and his daughter hurried inside. 

He wasn’t like some dads that were afraid to help their child go to the bathroom. He was all she had, and she wasn’t very effective at wiping herself just yet, so he knew she would need assistance.

“Ava, we have to take your tutu off so it doesn’t get toilet water on it.” He told her. She nodded and slid it down her legs, allowing him to pick it up off the floor while she pulled her leotard down. The bathroom trip was brief and once she had relieved herself and washed her hands he helped her back into the glittery tutu and escorted her out of the bathroom.

As they stepped into the hall he realized that the mothers were now herding their daughters (and one little boy) into the classroom directly across from the bathroom. Dean checked the room number against the admission form he had filled out and sure enough, this was where Ava would be learning how to do ballet. He looked down at her and smiled.

“Are you excited to dance?” He asked. She smiled brightly and nodded.

“I’m going to dance like Tinker Bell!” She cried. That made Dean laugh. Ever since he had taken her to see a ballet production of Peter Pan two months earlier she had been in love with Tinker Bell.

He led her into the classroom and stepped off to the side. There were at least ten other kids taking this class as well as their mothers. He really hoped the teacher could handle this many toddlers. When a man came rushing into the room a few minutes later with a duffle bag over his shoulder Dean felt a moment of relief. Maybe he wasn’t the only dad to be bringing his child today, but when no children followed the man into the room he frowned. His confusion grew even more the man started to strip down to just a tee shirt and sweatpants. When he turned around to look out over the people in the room Dean had to do a double take. The man was incredibly attractive. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Castiel, but I know that’s a mouthful, so everyone may call me Cas. I will be the dance instructor for the next ten weeks. This is my twelfth year teaching this class and I greatly enjoy working with the children to teach them basic ballet moves. Their recital will be at the end of the course but we will discuss that more in depth as we get further along. Now, does anyone have any questions?”

Hands shot up and mothers were trying to talk over one another. It was funny listening to them as they all seemed to want to flirt with the attractive ballet instructor. Dean hadn’t anticipated that the teacher might be a man. He had only signed Ava up to take the class at Charlie’s suggestion after seeing Ava trying to recreate dance moves she had seen in some of her favorite Disney movies. This was nothing major, just a ten week course that the park district offered, but Dean felt it would be a good stepping stone for his daughter. If she liked it they had advanced courses for later down the line, and if ballet turned out to be her thing, well, he would find the money for her to get formally trained. Ava was worth it. The instructor was polite, ignoring the advances of these mothers and politely shooing each one out of the room as soon as her question was answered. Soon it was down to only three other mothers and Dean but none of them had questions. This was the first time Cas actually noticed Dean standing there. Actually he noticed Ava first.

“Well, don’t you look pretty in your tutu. Did you choose that one all by yourself?” Cas asked her. Ava smiled and nodded.

“Daddy said I could pick any color I wanted. This one has sparkles.” She twirled around so he could see how her skirt twinkled.

Cas gasped and smiled. “It’s beautiful! You look very pretty in it. What is your name?”

“Ava Winchester.” Ava replied proudly.

“Well Ava Winchester, do you like to dance?” Cas asked.

“I like to dance like Tinker Bell!”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Then you’re going to have a lot of fun in here Ava.” He had leaned down to bring himself closer to Ava but now he stood up and looked right at Dean.

“You sure have a way with kids.” Dean remarked, grinning. Cas smiled and shrugged.

“I better after all this time. But really, I love kids. It’s refreshing to see a dad bringing his child in though. Haven’t seen that in quite a while.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, well, Ava wanted to dance, so here we are.”

Cas smiled wider. “Yes, here you are.” 

He turned and clapped his hands to get the attention of the kids. “Ok everyone, have a seat here.”

Dean gave Ava a kiss on the forehead before stepping out into the hall with the other parents. Cas gave him one last smile before closing the door. Now he just had to wait an hour.

Most of the other parents left for that hour but Dean found a chair in the main lobby where he’d been waiting before and sat down with his phone to text Charlie and tell her how quickly Ava was adapting. He had moved on to playing a game when the herd of mothers started to return. A quick check of the time told Dean that the class was getting out in less than ten minutes. He followed everyone back around the corner to wait for the classroom door to open. A few minutes later it did and children started streaming out. Dean searched for Ava in the crowd but she wasn’t there. He squeezed his way past the other parents and around the kids and stepped into the classroom. It didn’t take but a second to spot Ava. She was sitting on the floor and Cas was helping her put her slipper back on. He looked up and smiled when he spotted Dean.

“She had something in her shoe that was bothering her so I had her take it off. There was still a piece of cardboard in it.” Cas explained.

Ava had tears in her eyes but she smiled she saw her father. He knelt down next to her and she let him scoop her up. “Did it hurt that bad princess? I’m sorry, I thought I got that out of your new shoes.” He said softly as he stroked her hair.

“It’s ok, Mr. Cas got it out for me and it doesn’t hurt anymore.” She said with a sniffle. Dean looked over at the instructor and smiled.

“Thank you. This is all kind of new to me, I didn’t realize they put cardboard in the tips of the shoes.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. She’s not the first child to have that issue, but I’m glad we figured it out quickly.” Cas said as he got to his feet. Dean tried to stand up but carrying Ava’s weight in his arms threw him a bit and he rocked backwards instead, nearly falling over until Cas caught him and helped him stand back up.

“Thanks, she’s getting heavy.” Dean said with a laugh. 

“She’s a wonderful little girl. She had a lot of fun today too, didn’t you Ava?” Cas asked.

The little girl’s face lit up and she nodded. “I was dancing daddy! I learned how to point my toes!”

“That’s wonderful! We’re going to have to call Aunt Charlie and tell her all about it. Maybe you can show her what you learned while daddy’s at work. She loved when you dance for her.” Dean told her and she started bouncing excitedly in his arms.

“Yes! I want to dance for Aunt Charlie! And for Uncle Sam!”

Dean started for the door but stopped before he reached it. He turned back to look at Cas.

“Thank you. Ava seems to love your class.” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “It’s my pleasure. We’ll see you both next Saturday.”

It was Dean’s turn to nod. “You certainly will.”

For the next few weeks Ava danced constantly around the house. She showed anyone willing to watch what she could do, including the cashiers at WalMart, the librarian, and even the other mechanics at the auto shop Dean ran. The guys there adored Ava and everyone stopped to watch her dance, clapping and cheering when she was finished. Of course she went back to class every week to tell her teacher all about it, and Cas listened to every word she said. He encouraged her and took the time to show her how to complete a new move when it proved too difficult for her, and she bragged to her father after every class about what a nice man Mr. Cas was and how he helped her with her dancing. Dean was a bit surprised by the impression this man was making on his little girl, but he was thankful that Ava was learning to do something she loved, and that Cas was making it fun for her. 

With the recital approaching Cas began handing out a paper with the information for it, and an order form for the dance costumes. The kids would be dancing to Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies, and the costumes were purple with fluffy yellow and purple tutus with flowers coiling up the front of the leotard and over one shoulder. It was cute but expensive. $42! Still, Ava was worth every penny. The following week Dean handed over the check for Ava’s costume and accepted new forms for a photo shoot that was to take place right after the recital. He was finding himself getting excited to see his little girl up on the stage dancing and he was actually looking forward to the recital. Worrying about chick flick moments went out the door the moment Ava came into his life.

The following Monday after paying off the costume Dean was at work at the garage when he noticed a rather beat up looking car come chugging into the lot. He had been changing the oil on an old Mazda when he heard the choking sputter of the little yellow Nova as it slipped into a parking space. He moved to the front of the bay to see who was going to get out of the car and he couldn’t help his jaw dropping when he spotted a very familiar face.

“Cas?” He said, not even realizing the name had slipped from his lips. Blue eyes lifted, searching until they locked on Dean’s face.

“Mr. Winchester?” The look of absolute surprise on Cas’ face mirrored the one on Dean’s, but it faded quickly, turning into a relieved smile.

“You’re a mechanic! I’m so glad! I’m really hoping you can help!” Cas said and he started walking towards Dean. Dean hadn’t realized he was already moving forward to meet him in the middle.

“Yeah, I run this place. My uncle owns it. What’s going on with your car?” Dean wiped his hands on the rag he pulled from his back pocket and nodded toward the little yellow car.

“I have no idea. Everything maybe? I’ve been doing the standard maintenance, like brakes and oil changes, but lately it hasn’t been wanting to start, and then this awful choking noise started, and it’s dying whenever I stop at a light or stop sign. I can’t really afford a new car right now, so I have to get this one fixed up.” Cas frowned as he looked back at the car.

“I’ll take a look and see if we can’t get you a reasonable quote. If a lot of work needs to be done, and just looking at the car I have to believe that there will be a lot needed, then we can tackle one issue at a time, on your budget, until it’s all done and you’re driving a safe vehicle once more. If we need to keep it for a few days, do you have another ride?” Dean asked. Cas’ face fell and he shook his head.

“No, I don’t.”

Dean patted his shoulder. “It’s ok, I have a spare you can use in the meantime. It’s my brother’s old car and I keep it on hand for exactly this reason. Give me ten minutes to finish putting the oil pan back together on this car and I’ll take a look at yours.”

Cas smiled and let out a sigh of relief. “Of course, I’m not in a rush.” Dean started walking toward the lobby and Cas fell in step next to him.

“Wait in here and I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” Dean motioned for Cas to have a seat before leaving to finish working on the Mazda. Cas sat down, turning his attention to the television in the corner. He was watching a boring commercial when he suddenly he had an excited three year old throwing herself at him.

“Mr. Cas! Mr. Cas! What are you doing here? It’s not time to dance!” Ava was so excited, smiling up at him. Cas turned his attention to her and smiled warmly.

“I know, but my car broke down so I brought it here.” 

Her face lit up. “My daddy fixes cars! Is he going to fix your car?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes he is.”

A gruff looking man dressed in a flannel shirt with a beard and a baseball cap was hurrying forward to dislodge the excited toddler from where she was clinging to Cas’ pants.

“I’m sorry sir, I hope she isn’t bothering you.” The man was still trying to pull Ava back but she was squirming out of his grasp.

“It’s ok, I’m Ava’s ballet teacher. We know each other quite well, don’t we Ava?” Cas smiled at the child again and her smile grew even brighter.

“Yes!”

The man backed off, dropping his hands to his side and nodding. “I hadn’t realized Ava’s teacher was a man. Dean didn’t say anything. I am sorry about her just grabbing at you like that though.” 

“It’s quite alright. My car broke down and this place was recommended to me by my sister, so I brought it here. I’m Cas, as Ava already knows.” Cas gave the little girl a wink and she started giggling. He smiled up at the man and offered his hand.

The man smiled and shook it. “I’m Bobby. I own the place.”

“Oh, you’re Mr. Winchester’s uncle? Very nice to meet you.” Cas said politely.

“Mr. Winchester? Don’t let him hear you calling him that.” Bobby huffed.

At that moment Dean returned to the lobby. Ava saw her dad and ran at him, throwing herself into his arms. “Mr. Cas is here daddy! So you can fix his car!”

“I know, and I’m going to go look at it right now. You go with Uncle Bobby, ok? He’s going to take you to go see Auntie Ellen at The Roadhouse and then he’s going to take you back to their house. You be a good girl for him, ok? I’ll see you later when Uncle Bobby drops you off.” Dean’s attention was devoted to the little girl and the love he felt for her was almost tangible. It made Cas and Bobby both smile.

“I’ll be good, I promise.” She said, and then leaned forward to kiss her father’s cheek. He set her back down and she hurried over to take Bobby’s hand. Bobby nodded toward Dean as he led the little girl out. Dean turned back to look at Cas who had gotten to his feet.

“She’s a beautiful little girl. I enjoy having her in my class. She’s perhaps the first child in years that has staunchly gone against wearing pink every single week.” Cas mused.

“She’s never been big on the color. I buy her things in pink if she wants it, but her favorite colors are yellow and blue, and mostly she just wants everything in those colors.” Dean said. He motioned toward the door.

“Shall we take a look at your lemon?”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Please.”

Out at the car Cas stood back to watch Dean examine the engine and check things that he had no idea what they did. Dean started the car and listened carefully to every noise it made, and then he was back under the hood again. As he worked, they talked.

“So you teach ballet? And you’ve done it for twelve years?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yes. I love kids and I love working with them. I’m a teacher but when school is out I teach dance to earn some extra income during the summer.” Cas replied.

“Teacher, huh? What do you teach?” 

“I teach middle school math and science.” 

Dean lifted his head to look at him with a smirk. “You’re a glutton for punishment. And you dance too?”

Cas nodded. “I started in ballet when I was six. My sister was taking it and I wanted to do everything she was doing, so my mom signed me up, and it turned into a passion for me. My sister and I were in the same ballet company for years.”

“Why aren’t you still, if you don’t mind me asking. What made you get into teaching?” Dean asked.

This memory was painful but Cas explained it anyway. “I was in a car accident in 2002. I was T-Boned by a drunk driver. Broke my back and my legs were crushed. I have permanent nerve damage that prevented me from returning fully to dance, so I went with my second greatest passion which was to teach, and it turned out to be something that has brought me even greater joy than dancing ever did, but I still love ballet, so I decided to teach it. Granted, teaching a group of rambunctious toddlers may seem insane, it actually brings me great joy.”

Dean smiled at that. He liked this guy, he was nice and cared about the kids he worked with. Not every teacher shared his feelings. When Cas smiled again Dean felt something stirring in his belly that he hadn’t felt in ages, and probably not in close to twenty years towards another man. 

“So are you a single father?” Cas asked, hoping he wasn’t being too nosey.

Dean nodded. “Yes, I am. I always wanted kids, and I met a nice girl a few years ago that I thought I could settle down with and start a family. I didn’t know she had a drug problem though. When she got pregnant with Ava I was thrilled, but she wasn’t. She was going to abort her but I begged her not to. I went to court and got paperwork made up taking full parental responsibility, and I let her walk after Ava was born. My ex had no legal or financial responsibility. She ended up overdosing last year. She died. Ava’s mine, and she’s my everything. I’ll probably never have more kids, and I’m sort of ok with that. As long as I have my Ava.”

“I’m sorry to hear about her mother, but I’m happy for you. Ava is an amazing little girl.” Cas told him.

“She is, isn’t she?” There was a wistful tone to Dean’s voice that made Cas smile.

“Do you have kids?” Dean asked as he checked the fluids.

“Uh, no. Not for lack of wanting them though. I just haven’t found someone I wanted to have kids with. It’s easier to adopt as a couple when you’re not rich if you’re at least with someone, or married.” Cas replied. He scratched nervously at his chin and looked out across the parking lot. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him but he didn’t want to look at him.

“Adopt? You can’t have kids?” Dean asked. It didn’t dawn on him that he was being nosey until he looked over and saw how uncomfortable Cas suddenly looked. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong. Just ignore me.” He said quickly. Cas offered him a small smile.

“It’s not that. I can have children just fine, or at least, I think I can have kids. It’s just- I’m gay, so it makes things a little more complicated. Please don’t pull Ava out of my class.” Cas added quickly. The fear in his eyes surprised and bothered Dean to see.

“Why would I pull her from your class?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes when parents find out…they remove their children. Like they think I’m going to do something. There’s a camera in the room, but they can be rather prejudiced.”

Dean had his rag in hand again and he was wiping his hands on it. He closed the hood and took the few steps needed to move closer to the ballet instructor. “Cas.” He said.

Reluctantly Cas lifted his eyes to look at him. “Come on, let me buy you a drink. Even if it’s just a Coke.” Dean said, and he smiled. Cas cocked his head. “Really?”

“Sure. Come on.” 

The Roadhouse happened to be right next to Singer Auto Repair and when Dean walked in he was greeted by a young blonde girl that he chatted with for a moment before she disappeared into the back. Dean turned to look at Cas.

“Come on, this is my booth over here.” He led Cas to one in the far corner and they sat down across from one another.

“Did you really think I’d yank Ava because you’re gay?” Dean asked. It bothered him that people would think like that in this day and age.

Cas gave a small nod. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dean sat back and looked at the teacher. “I’m not a dick like that. Besides, I’m not exactly straight either, so I’ve faced my fair share of sexism over the years. I tell people where to stick it though. You can’t let ignorant people rule your life. It’s like the people that assume that all priests are child molesters. It’s ignorant thinking done by small minded people. You’re better than that and you shouldn’t have to hide who you are.”

The blonde that had greeted them when they walked in appeared with a couple of beers, setting them down in front of them.

“Thanks Jo.” Dean said giving her a quick smile. “No problem.” She left and Cas picked his up to take a sip.

“Thank you. I don’t get out much. This is nice.” 

Dean smiled and took a sip of his own beer. “Neither do I. I work, and when I’m not at work I spend my time with Ava. I don’t keep alcohol in the house and I only get a sitter once in a while, so this is the first beer I’ve had in about three months. I’m enjoying it very much.”

Cas could feel his tension starting to ebb away. He was comfortable sitting here with Dean. It didn’t hurt that Dean was ridiculously attractive either. He leaned forward, putting his arms on the table.

“What did you mean before?” 

“About what?” Dean tried to replay what he had said before. “Oh, about not being straight?”

Cas nodded. “Are you bi?” 

Dean shrugged. “I never put a label on it. I’ve always just dated whoever I connected well with. Sometimes it’s women, and sometimes it’s not. For me it goes beyond just looks. I have to feel something on an emotional level with them too.”

“Hmm. I get where you’re coming from though. Some people are extremely superficial. I don’t date much because of that. I have been told that I’m attractive, but then when they find out I’m a teacher, or worse, that I teach ballet to kids that are barely out of diapers, it’s like a deal breaker. I’m too low income or something for them. Shit, look at what I drive. I’m almost done paying off my student loans and when I am I will finally be able to afford a new car, but until then, I’m stuck driving around that thing. And depending on what you tell me is wrong with it I fear I may end up on foot for a long time to come.” Cas took a gulp of his beer, finishing off half the bottle before setting it back down.

“I told you, the car we can work on in increments until it’s in perfect running order, and I can do the work cheap. If you’d gone anywhere else you’d be looking at about $3,000 worth of work, and they’d want to do the work half assed and make you pay up front. Then, in six months things would start breaking down again and you’d have to fork over more money. We don’t do that though. I want to get your car running right the first time, without gouging your pocketbook. I’m not rich either. I know what it’s like to live on a budget.” Dean told him.

“I appreciate your help Mr. Winchester, it’s a relief knowing that there is hope for my car, and that I won’t have to take the bus come winter.” Cas said with a small laugh.

“Dude, do not call me Mr. Winchester. Call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father and he was an asshole. I, however, am not.” 

Cas nodded. “Alright then, Dean. Thank you.” He took another sip and looked out across the bar. “Do they serve food here too?”

“They do. Are you hungry?” Dean sat forward and folded his arms on the table.

“I skipped breakfast. I’m actually starving.” Cas admitted.

Dean turned in his seat to look for Jo. When he spotted her he held up a hand to call her over.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Can you get Cas here a menu? He’s hungry.” He replied.

“Sure.” She offered a smile before grabbing a menu and returning. She handed it to Cas and then left again.

“Is this were Bobby brought Ava earlier?” Cas asked as he opened the menu and read through it.

“Yes. Bobby and his wife Ellen own this place. Jo the girl serving us? That’s Ellen’s daughter. So I get to eat here for free. In this case, you also get to eat here for free. So choose whatever.” Dean said.

“I can pay for my meal.” Cas told him.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t doubt that you can, but I’m being nice here. You’ve brought a world of joy to my little girl. This is a small thank you.”

Cas looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Dean sighed. “Besides, you’re about to bankrupt me with costume fees and pictures.” He winked and picked up his beer again, finishing it off. Cas laughed and shook his head.

“I choose the least expensive costumes, and I have no control over the photographer. The park district has a contract with them, so none of that money goes to me unfortunately.”

“I don’t mind. Ava’s going to be adorable, not that she isn’t always, and the photographer is going to make a small fortune off me because Bobby and Ellen are going to be demanding pictures too. And so will my brother. She’s the only baby in the family still.” Dean chuckled.

“Ah, so she’s spoiled. And she should be. All children should be.” Cas said. Not for the first time he wished he had children of his own and he envied Dean for having such a beautiful little girl.

“It’s a bit of a dysfunctional family, but sometimes the best ones are.” Dean said, flashing Cas a dazzling smile. Cas couldn’t help but smile back.

Jo returned to take Cas’ order and then left again. Dean leaned forward again and was looking intently at the other man.

“So guys really blow you off when they learn you’re a teacher? That’s pretty fucked up. You think they’d appreciate someone intelligent and passionate, and with a stable job.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, well, not everyone thinks like that. I dated more as a dancer believe it or not. But that was because I made better money. And mostly I dated other dancers, so it’s not like they didn’t already know what I did for a living.”

“See, my problem is women find it adorable that I have a kid until they have to deal with the issues that come with having a kid. I haven’t let anyone really be around Ava. I want to be serious with someone before I let them into my child’s life, you know? But if she gets sick and I have to call off a date, or my sitter cancels, stuff like that, they get pissy real quick. I cut them off immediately when that happens. And guys? They avoid me like the plague the second they hear I have a kid. So I haven’t dated much since she was born.” 

It wasn’t that Dean was lonely, because truthfully, he didn’t have the time to be lonely, not with a full time job and being a full time dad, but sometimes at night he wished he had someone to hold, or had someone to hold him. Something in his face must have given away how he felt at that moment because Cas reached across the table to gently squeeze his hand.

“Those are the kind of people you definitely don’t want in your life. Ava is an amazing little girl and anyone that can’t respect that she has to come first in your life, well, they definitely don’t need to be around her.” He didn’t immediately pull his hand away and Dean made no effort to pull away either. It was actually kind of nice and he smiled over at the teacher.

“Sometimes it’s hard, but she’s worth it.” 

Cas gave his hand one more squeeze before reluctantly pulling away and folding his hands in front of him. “So tell me more about Ava.”

This was a topic Dean could go on about forever, and usually people grew bored quickly hearing about her, but Cas was listening intently, his face animated and his smile bright with each story Dean told him about her, from when she first said dada to when she took her first steps. He bragged that she was learning to read and could write her own name and a few other words as well, and he liked the way Cas’ bright blue eyes widened and grew even more excited to hear that.

“Already? She’s only three! That’s amazing!” Cas exclaimed, and Dean grinned, so proud of his little girl.

“I work with her a lot. I want her to learn another language too but I only speak English. I’m trying to find someone to teach her a second language, and then later maybe a third.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Really? And what language did you have in mind?”

Dean shrugged. “Any language really. She could use them later in traveling, but I think it would expand her employment options later in life if she’s multilingual.” 

“And you would be correct. If you’d like I could help with that actually. I speak four different languages fluently. I’d be happy to teacher her, and you as well, if you’d like.” Cas offered.

“Seriously? What languages do you speak?” Dean asked. He was excited at the idea of Ava learning another language.

“Latin, Spanish, English of course, and Russian. And I speak a bit of Welsh but I’m not exactly fluent in it.” Cas replied.

“How did you learn so many?” Dean asked. This man sitting across from him was turning out to not only be sexy as hell but absolutely fascinating.

“I learned Latin as a child. I attended a private school where it was still being taught. Because Latin in the base language for Spanish, Italian and French I picked up Spanish fairly easily. I can get by in Italian and French but I’m not fluent. But I can understand what is being said. As for Russian? My grandmother spoke to my sister and me exclusively in Russian when we were growing up, and in her presence my mother spoke it too. I learned early on to speak it, read it, and write it. I was fluent in that before I was fluent in English actually. My father isn’t Russian but he learned it to communicate with my grandmother, and to impress my mother, but he liked the language and he became fluent in it, so at home, we spoke Russian more than we did English.” Cas explained.

“Wow, you’re amazing, do you know that?” Dean didn’t even try to hide the awe he was feeling just sitting in this man’s presence. Cas’ cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes to the table.

“No I’m not, but thank you for saying that.” 

“I beg to differ. You’re intelligent, you love math and science, you speak four languages and can get by in three others, you dance, how do you not think you’re amazing? Plus you’re hot. You have the whole package going on there Cas. Don’t knock yourself.” 

Cas looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. “What?”

“I know you’re not deaf.” Dean teased and cocked one eyebrow up.

Cas wasn’t exactly sure how to take that compliment. He was still mulling it over when Jo arrived with his food. She set it down in front of him along with the iced tea he had asked for. He watched her leave again before looking back at Dean who had a smug smile on his face.

“I don’t exactly know what to make of you Dean.” He finally said.

Dean’s smile grew wider. “I get that a lot actually.” That made Cas laugh, and Dean thought it was perhaps the best sound he had ever heard, after Ava’s giggles of course.

Cas ate, feeling slightly self-conscious with Dean sitting across from him watching him. He offered half of his burger but Dean declined. He finally got a bit of relief when Dean’s phone rang and he tore his eyes away from Cas to answer it.

“Excuse me just a moment.” Dean said and he got up from the booth. Cas continued eating as he watched Dean walk a few feet away to talk. Even from where he sat he could tell it was shop talk. He heard the word muffler and Ford, and then Dean was pocketing the phone and sliding back into the booth.

“Am I keeping you away by being here?” Cas asked him.

“Not at all, I run the place, remember? At some point it will be mine, but Bobby’s not quite ready to retire yet. Maybe another year or two.” Dean replied.

Cas finished off the last of his burger and sat back. The food was wonderful and that was the best he’d eaten in quite a while. “Thank you for that Dean, the food was delicious.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Do you have somewhere else you need to be?” He asked.

“No, not really. I would just be at home watching bad soap operas or cleaning. I’m having a much better time sitting here talking to you. Unless you need to get back of course.”

Dean shook his head. “No. The Mazda I did was my last car for the day technically. I’ll make yours my priority in the morning though. For now why don’t we get you into the loaner, that way you have a way to get around until I’m done working on your car.” He got up, waving to Jo and waited for Cas to stand up too. Once he did they headed back outside.

“Now, don’t think me fresh or anything but I have to bring you back to my place. The car is parked in my garage.” Dean told him. Cas nodded.

“That’s fine.”

“Come on then.” Deane led him back to the shop and around to the back where his car was parked. Cas’ eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Wow, this is your car?” 

Dean ran a hand over the top of the Impala. “Yep. Only good thing I ever got from my old man, except maybe my life, and my little brother. Guy was a douche, but he had good taste in cars.”

He unlocked his door and reached over to the passenger seat to unlock the door for Cas. Once they were both seated inside Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Cas was in for a second surprise when they pulled up in front of a little brown house instead of an apartment building. He didn’t know why he had expected Dean to live in an apartment, but this was a nice surprise. Dean got out and motioned for Cas to follow him inside. 

“Give a second to wash my hands, I didn’t get to do that earlier and the grease under my nails is really starting to bother me.” Dean said. “Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Cas watched Dean head to the kitchen and then made his way over to the couch where he sat down. Dean was still in the kitchen a few minutes later when the front door opened. 

“Daddy!” Ava was calling. She stopped short when she saw Cas sitting on the couch.

“Mr. Cas!” She exclaimed and ran over to the couch.

“Hi.” He said, and he couldn’t help but smile at the little girl.

“What are you doing in my house?” She asked, tilting her head to peer up at him.

“My car is broken so your daddy is going to let me use another one.” He explained.

“Oh! Can I show you my dances?” She asked.

“Of course.” He told her. 

Cas looked up to see that Bobby had come into the room. The older man had an amused expression on his face.

“She’s been dancing all afternoon for her auntie and me. She talks constantly about you and your class.” Bobby said.

“Well, I’m glad she’s enjoying herself. She pays attention very well in class.” Cas told him.

Bobby chuckled at that before walking off toward the kitchen. Cas looked over at the little girl who was turning on the iPod on the coffee table. A moment later a familiar song began to play. He was surprised to hear that it was The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies that he was teaching the children to dance to in class. Ava took up first position and subtly nodded her head to count the beats, just as he had taught her. At the correct moment she began to dance, and Cas couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. A few times he corrected her, but she had the routine down really well and he only had to remind her of where to place her hands and when to turn. When she finished he clapped and congratulated her on a job well done. She bounced up and down excitedly before suddenly throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. The move surprised him, but he quickly hugged her back.

“You’re my favorite teacher.” She whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. When she climbed off his lap he felt an aching in his chest that he couldn’t quite figure out the meaning of. It was almost like a sense of loss. Movement to his right drew his attention and he noticed Dean standing there, leaning against the wall watching him with a soft smile on his face. When he realized that he’d been noticed Dean crossed the room and sat down next to him. Ava scrambled up into her father’s lap and leaned her head against his chest as he cradled her. Cas had never smiled so much as he did watching Dean with his little girl. He felt his heart aching even more as he realized he wanted badly to be a part of this, to be a part of a family and to have a child love him as much as Ava loved her father.

“Princess, why don’t you go play in your room for a little while? Then we’ll see what we want to do for dinner, ok?” Dean asked and Ava nodded.

“I want pasketti!” She announced as she slid off his lap and ran off.

“Oh, I love that, that’s so cute.” Cas laughed as he watched her go.

“I’m not ready to correct her, she’s too cute when she says that.” Dean admitted, grinning.

“I couldn’t either.” Cas agreed.

Dean looked at Cas for a moment. “Hey Cas?”

Cas turned back to look at him. “Yes Dean?”

“Would you like to join Ava and I for pasketti this evening?” 

“What? Really?” Cas asked, surprised.

“Yes, really. So…maybe I am being more forward than I admitted earlier.” Dean smiled and Cas felt a long dead fluttering in his belly that he had forgotten he could even feel.

Cas leaned closer and lowered his voice so Ava wouldn’t hear if she came back, but also so Bobby wouldn’t hear if he happened to walk back in the room. As far as Cas knew the man was still somewhere in the house.

“Are you asking me out Dean Winchester?” 

Dean knew his cheeks were burning, he could feel it, but he liked Cas. A lot.

“Would you say yes if I was?”

The smile Cas gave was one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen. 

“Absolutely.”

Dean looked up, seeing Bobby coming out of the kitchen and Cas turned around in his seat too.

“I’m heading home. If you need me to watch Ava later, just give me a call.” Bobby’s voice was colored with amusement as he nodded and headed out the front door. Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand and smiled when Cas turned back to look at him.

“I like you Cas. You really are amazing.” 

Cas smiled softly. “Thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever told me that before.”

“Give me a minute. I’m going to pop a movie in for Ava and I’ll be right back.” Dean said as he got to his feet. Cas nodded and watched him head down the hall and disappear into the same room Ava had earlier. When Dean came out of the room he closed the door behind him and came back to sit down next to Cas, only this time he sat closer than before.

“What did you put in for her?” Cas asked.

“Frozen. She is nuts about the stupid reindeer.” Dean said and laughed softly.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one, but I hear the kids talking about it.” 

“Don’t take away my man card for saying this, but it’s actually really good. Ava and I sing along to the songs in the car all the time.” Dean’s spoke in a hushed tone that made Cas laugh.

“I would never, as long as you agree not to take mine away for knowing all the songs to just about every Disney movie done over the last sixty years.”

“It’s a deal.” Dean said and they both burst out laughing. Dean had to admit, he hadn’t had this much fun with another person in a very long time. He reached out and took Cas’ hand again, running his thumb over the back of it.

“I have to admit something Dean. When I first saw you come in with Ava I thought you were perhaps the most handsome man I’d ever seen. Of course I didn’t think you could ever be interested, but I came to enjoy seeing you bringing her in every week.” Cas blushed at this admittance but Dean only smiled.

“Me? Gee, you really don’t get out much do you?” His tone was playful and it made Cas smile again.

“Yes you.” 

Dean was smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. “Why don’t we watch a movie before I start dinner?”

Cas nodded. “I’d like that.”

Dean got up to find a movie that wasn’t one of Ava’s, and finally settled on The Book Thief.

“Have you ever seen this?” Dean asked him as he popped the movie in the DVD player.

“No, but I heard it was good.” 

Dean grabbed the remote off the coffee table before returning to the couch, and this time he sat close enough to Cas to be able to put his arm around him.

“If I overstep my bounds, please tell me. I really like you Cas and I don’t want to mess this up. I’m not into casual flings. I really hope this can become something nice for us.” He said and he was looking down at Cas, his green eyes serious and intent. Cas reached up and softly caressed his cheek.

“I would like very much for there to be something nice too. I like you a lotDean.”

Dean smiled and pressed play on the DVD player. They sat quietly watching the movie as Cas leaned into him and Dean gently rubbed his shoulder. They were three quarter of the way through the movie when Ava appeared. She eyed the two men on the couch for a minute before shimmying her way onto the couch to sit right between them. She smiled up at them both.

“Are you cuddling?” She asked.

“Yes we are. Do you want to join us?” Dean asked her.

“I love cuddling!” She declared before leaning her head on her father’s lap and spreading her legs across Cas’. She sat quietly watching the television.

“This here? This is what it’s like to date me. If you can handle that, then great. If not, now is your chance to leave.” Dean said softly, that serious look in his eyes returning.

“I’m not going anywhere Dean.” Cas told him, and he meant it. This was what he had wanted for so long, and he really liked Dean a lot. Ava was a delightful bonus to being able to date him. Ava squirmed around between them and Dean removed his arm from Cas’ shoulder in order to tickle her, and she burst into giggles. Cas had never heard anything so wonderful in his life. Eventually she grew bored and disappeared again to her room, and Dean moved closer again, wrapping his arm around Cas’ shoulder once more.

“You really are amazing Cas.” Dean told him again. Cas turned to look at him but suddenly Dean was right in his face, kissing him, and with a soft sigh he kissed him back, keeping one ear open for the pitter patter of little feet in case Ava returned. The kiss was gentle and much too short, but Cas understood why, and he really didn’t mind.

“Dean, how would you feel about accompanying me to the zoo next weekend? After class of course. You and Ava both.” 

Dean smiled. “I’d love that, so would Ava.” Cas reached out and took Dean’s free hand in both of his. 

“I understand that dating you means it’s a package deal. I want that, I really do. I wouldn’t dream of pushing her away.” 

Dean’s mind was reeling. Part of him was demanding that he keep his dating life and his family life separate for the sake of his child, but at the same time he wanted Cas to be a part of Ava’s life too. Cas was definitely something special, and he could see them getting serious in a way that he’d never been with anyone else since Ava had been born. And he wanted that, to be in a solid relationship with someone he cared deeply for. He believed he could have that with this man sitting next to him. He reached over to lift Cas’ hand, turning his face into it and kissing the palm softly. When Cas smiled it made him smile too. 

“You know, you’re going to make all the desperate housewives whose children I teach every Saturday very jealous.” Cas said in a low, seductive tone that sent shivers straight through Dean. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Good.” He said smugly. Cas snickered and shook his head. God this man was wonderful.

When the movie finished Dean got up to start making dinner and Cas followed him into the kitchen to assist, until Ava appeared and begged Cas to play with her. He happily obliged, entertaining the little girl until Dean had dinner on the table. When he went to get his daughter and Cas he found them both spread out on the floor, on their stomachs playing with Ava’s toy cars. Cas looked incredibly sexy at this angle laying on the floor with his shirt rucked up revealing a few inches of his stomach, and God his ass looked good in those jeans! Dean listened as they made the sound effects each time the cars crashed, and Ava giggled each time Cas made a silly noise. Seeing this man so willing to accept his child and interact with her was one of the most attractive things he had ever seen. Ava looked up when she noticed her father watching them.

“Dinner’s ready.” He said. Cas rolled onto his side to look up at him as Ava scrambled to her feet. A moment later Cas stood up as well.

“We made the cars crash in a race!” Ava exclaimed as her father helped her up into her booster seat and set a plate of spaghetti in front of her.

“I know, I heard. Did anyone survive?” Dean asked her as he set another plate in front of Cas.

“No, everybody died.” The little girl replied sadly.

“Oh no, how come?” Dean asked, showing her the sympathy she expected.

“They didn’t wear their seatbelts. Mr. Cas told them they have to, but they didn’t listen.” She replied and looked over at her teacher. When she noticed the plate of food in front of him her mood immediately lightened.

“You’re gonna have pasketti with daddy and me?”

“Yes I am, your daddy invited me to dinner.” Cas replied.

Ava smiled wide. “Yay!”

Dean sat down across from Cas and smiled. “You like Mr. Cas?” He asked his daughter. She nodded enthusiastically as she dug her fork into the food on her plate and tried to scoop some up. When the noodles fell she reached for them with her fingers but Cas stopped her.

“Before you get all dirty let’s try this instead.” He showed her how to twirl the spaghetti around her fork and for the first time ever she didn’t make a huge mess as she ate the food.

“Wow, thank you.” Dean told him. Cas just smiled and shrugged. “She’ll still need a bath later, but maybe not a deep cleaning. My nephew has gotten spaghetti in places no human being should ever get it, so I’ve learned some tricks along the way.”

When dinner was finished Cas watched as Dean cleaned Ava up (she just needed her hands washed clear up to her elbows instead of a full bath) and waited for him to get her into her pajamas. Once he had her teeth brushed they returned to the living room where Cas was sitting on the couch waiting. Ava was carrying a book and even though her dad had sat down next to Cas it was Cas’ lap that she crawled up into.

“Can you read this to me? Auntie Charlie got it for me but she can’t read it. My daddy can’t read it too.” The little girl asked.

Cas took the book and smiled when he realized it was in Spanish. “Why yes, I can read it to you. What do you say I read it to you in Spanish first and then we’ll read it in English?”

She nodded as she nestled down in his lap, resting her head against his chest` and watched him open the book. He read slowly, pronouncing each word clearly as he spoke, and she listened intently. When he finished reading it in Spanish he went back to the beginning and translated it slowly into English, watching how Ava’s fingers followed the words on the pages. Dean watched with absolute fascination as Cas bonded with his little girl, and when she contentedly fell asleep in his arms just a short while later Dean let him take Ava to bed and tuck her in. If he wasn’t careful he was going to fall for this dark haired man. 

Once Ava was tucked in for the night Dean took Cas by the hand and led him back to the living room. He didn’t even wait to reach the couch before he kissed him again, this time with more passion, and Cas responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pulling him close. When they finally pulled back to catch their breath Dean was grinning.

“I suppose that if we’re going to date I kind of need to get your number.”

Cas laughed softly, careful not to wake Ava up and nodded. He pulled his phone out and took down Dean’s number, calling it quickly so Dean had his number too. “I’m going to get going, I have a few things I need to do in the morning, but if possible I’d like to see you again before this weekend.” He said, looking up to see how Dean would react to that. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Definitely. I’ll see if I can get my aunt and uncle to take her at least for a few hours one night this week. Or maybe my friend Charlie, she always complains that she never gets her enough.” 

“Alright, call me then? Let me know what day.” Cas said, and he let Dean pull him in for another kiss. It was nice, and something he had been missing sorely in his life. He also knew that if he didn’t tear himself away now he wasn’t going to want to leave at all, and he wasn’t ready for things to go that far yet and risk what was just getting started, getting messed up. So he did pull back, but not before placing one last soft kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He took one key off the ring and started for the backdoor. Cas followed.

Out at the garage Dean pulled up the door and pointed to the old Ford Taurus parked inside. “This is my brother Sam’s old car but I keep it in working order. It runs better than most cars on the road, so you won’t have any problems.” He handed the key to Cas who looked immensely relieved.

“Thank you for this, I really do appreciate it. I can get around fine on foot but doing my grocery shopping by bus is a pain.” 

Dean chuckled and walked him over to the driver’s side door. “So I’ll call maybe tomorrow or Tuesday and we can make plans.” Cas nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Dean watched as Cas pulled out of the garage and drove away. He wondered what he was getting himself into. This was not how he had seen his day going, or especially his life, but he found himself feeling hope for the first time in a long time. If you’d have asked him before today if he thought he’d ever be kissing his daughter’s ballet teacher he’d have said no. Not for lack of wanting to, but because it hadn’t even been a possibility he had considered. The guy had just seemed too intangible, but apparently now they were dating. Cas was willing to accept that Ava came first, and Dean had the feeling that he was going to soon be crazy about this man that had worked his way into their lives, and he realized he was pleased about that.

The next few weeks Dean and Cas saw each other as much as their schedules allowed, and Cas never complained if something with Ava came up and Dean was forced to break a date. He graciously rescheduled and they made the time up later. When the recital finally arrived Dean had invited everyone important in Ava’s life. All the guys at the garage came with their families as well as Bobby and Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and even his brother Sam came with his girlfriend. They clapped the hardest when it was over and Ava was practically beaming up on the stage. When it was all over Dean brought Cas over to meet his family officially. Cas was honored to be introduced, and everyone was incredibly nice. 

As the summer wore on they managed to find more time to see one another, and by the time the school year had started back up Dean was pretty sure he was falling in love with Cas. And they hadn’t even slept together yet! As of yet Dean had not been able to get anyone to take Ava for more than a few hours at a time, so when Bobby and Ellen asked to take Ava for the weekend to go visit Ellen’s sister out of state, Dean jumped at the chance. He was amazed that Cas hadn’t walked yet, but he was very grateful. Ellen picked Ava up Thursday night and took her home, and Cas arrived Friday after Dean got off work. He was waiting on the front steps when Dean pulled in the drive way. As soon as he was out of the car he was pulling Cas into his arms and kissing him.

“Wow, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you missed me.” Cas teased.

“I miss you whenever you’re not here.” Dean told him as he led him into the house.

“I know, same here. My apartment gets very lonely.” Cas said as he waited for Dean to close the door. “What’s the plan this weekend? Are we just going to stay here the whole time?”

Dean hadn’t thought much past the fact that he had an entire weekend to be alone with Cas. He hadn’t made any actual plans. It must have been apparent by the expression he gave because Cas started laughing. “Ok, I get it, first weekend alone in ages, you didn’t think that far ahead. Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll make us some dinner.” Cas offered. Dean gave him a quick kiss and left to do just that.

Cas searched the fridge and freezer until he found enough things to put together a decent meal. By the time Dean reappeared he had popped chicken and a couple of potatoes in the oven. He was opening a can of beans he’d found in the cabinet when he felt arms circling around his waist and lips were pressed against the back of his neck. 

“Dean, we need to work on the food you keep in your house. This is not a real vegetable.” Cas lifted the can of pork and beans for emphasis. Dean just kissed his neck again.

“I know, Sam tells me the same thing. I’ll see what I can do. I want Ava to develop good eating habits. I don’t want her eating like me.” Dean sighed, and he laid his head against Cas’ back. Cas poured the can into a small pot and set it on the stove. As he stirred with his right hand he laid his left over the hands that Dean still had wrapped around his waist. “I think we should go grocery shopping in the morning and get some good stuff in here.” Dean made a sound that Cas took as an agreement and it made him smile. Once the beans had been heated up he turned the stove off and twisted around so that he was facing Dean.

“What did you end up making besides the beans?” Dean asked.

“I found some chicken breasts in the freezer, and you had a bag of potatoes, so I’m baking a couple of those too.” Cas replied.

“Mmm, that’s cause Ellen brought stuff over the other day.” Dean murmured as he kissed Cas’ jaw and made his way down his throat. Cas let his head fall back and Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’ neck, nipping and sucking gently.

“Please don’t make me have to wear a turtleneck this early in the year.” Cas said with a chuckle and he felt Dean smile against his throat. “I can’t make any promises.” Dean leaned back and took Cas by the hand, leading him into the living room. When they reached the couch he pushed Cas down and then climbed on top of him. 

“Dean, dinner’s going to burn.” Cas tried to be firm in his words but it was next to impossible the way Dean’s mouth was working across his skin and how his fingers were snaking their way under his shirt to run across his stomach. When the timer went off in the kitchen Cas reluctantly pushed Dean back so he could get up. 

“I want to continue this more than anything but I also don’t want the kitchen to burn down, so come on, let’s go eat.” He pulled Dean to his feet and led him back to the kitchen. Once dinner was served they sat down and talked as they ate. 

“What do you want to do this weekend?” Dean asked.

“I’m game for anything as long I’m with you.” Cas replied. That made Dean smile. He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

“Cas, we need to get out and do adult things or we’re going to be an old married couple before we’re old. Or married.” Dean paused with a forkful of potato halfway to his mouth, the realization of what he’d just said dawning on him. Cas simply laughed.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Dean.” He said, his voice filled with amusement. Dean simply laughed and stuck the fork in his mouth.

“I think maybe we should get out, see the city, hit a festival. They’re still having them every weekend. This might be the last one though.” Cas said.

“I haven’t been to one since last summer. I think that would be fun.” Dean agreed.

“Ok, but not tonight. Tonight I just want to be alone with you.” Cas pushed his empty plate aside and the look In his eyes was like nothing Dean had seen before. It was all lust and heat, and he forgot about his own food. He got to his feet, swallowing the last bite of his potato and held out a hand. Cas stood up and took it, allowing himself to be led out of the kitchen. This time, instead of being led to the couch he was led down the hall to Dean’s bedroom, the one room in the house he had only glimpsed but never stepped inside of before. Now he was being directed backward until his knees connected with the bed and then he was falling, landing on the mattress without bouncing.

“Wow this is comfortable.” Cas commented as he moved further up to lay back against the pillows. “It’s memory foam. One of my few luxuries.” Dean said, and then he was on the bed, straddling Cas and working the buttons of his shirt open. As he reached the last button Cas’ hand closed over his, forcing him to pause. He raised his eyes to look at the man lying beneath him.

“I have to tell you, I had surgeries after the accident. I have…scars.” Cas said.

“I don’t care. They’re not going to change how I feel about you Cas.” Dean waited until Cas lifted his hand to let Dean pull the shirt open. Cas’ chest was lean and smooth, but lacking in the scars he’d been warned about. He ran his fingers lightly down the curve of one hip, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch. He worked on the belt and then the zipper of Cas’ pants, pulling them off. And then he saw the scars Cas had worried about. Up and down his legs. 

“They pinned your legs after the accident?” He asked. Cas nodded. Dean ran a hand lightly over one of the scars on Cas’ left knee. “They don’t both me. You’re beautiful no matter what.” He looked back at Cas’ face and was relieved to see the man smiling up at him. 

After his shower Dean had changed into a tee shirt and sweatpants but now Cas was reaching up, tugging at his shirt to get it off him, and he let it be pulled over his head and dropped to the floor. Cas was running his hands across Dean’s chest, eliciting soft moans from the man above him as his fingers explored. He slid his hands down, letting them dip below the waistband of Dean’s pants until he was firmly gripping his ass.

“Kiss me.” Cas commanded, and Dean bent down, pressing his mouth against Cas’, lips parting to allow Dean the access he wanted. 

“How do you usually do this?” Dean asked when he was finally able to tear his mouth away.

“You make it sound like I’ve slept with a ton of men.” Cas teased, and he grinned when he saw the blush rising on Dean’s face.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Dean grumbled. Cas leaned up to kiss him softly. “I know what you meant Dean. I’m usually on top.” He paid attention to the myriad of emotions that seemed to flash across Dean’s face in that moment. 

“Really?” Dean asked, and for a split second Cas was certain he could see fear in those green eyes, but it was gone so fast he wasn’t sure that was really what he had seen at all. Cas nodded. “Do you want to be now?” Dean was hovering over him, curious as to his answer.

“I like to be, but I don’t have to be.” Was Cas’ response. Dean considered that for a moment. He’d never been bottom before. It would be a new experience and one he’d put off until he found someone he really trusted. He trusted Cas. Dean nodded.

“Ok then. You’re top.” 

The look of surprise on Cas’ face was beautiful and he quickly kissed him again, assuring him that he had no doubts about this. Cas brought a hand up to gently caress his cheek. “If it bothers you, we don’t have to.” 

Dean frowned, irritated. He wasn’t weak and he didn’t want to be seen that way. “It’s fine, I said I’m ok with it.” Cas dropped his hand and simply laid their looking up at him. He knew Dean was scared and simply lashing out in fear. Finally Dean’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed. He knew he was ruining this for them both and he had been looking forward to this for weeks now. “I’m sorry, I really am ok with it. I’ve just never been bottom before. But I want to, I really do. Only with you though.” 

The moment that beautiful smile returned to Cas’ lips Dean knew it was too late: He was in love with this man. He smiled back and leaned in, kissing Cas slowly, and giving in as Cas took the lead, slowly rolling him onto his back until it was Dean laying down. “I didn’t exactly come prepared.” Cas admitted as he sat back. Dean pointed to the bedside table to his left. “I did though. I figured we’d get to this point eventually, and when Ellen offered to take Ava for the entire weekend, I went shopping.” 

Cas laughed and reached over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open. There were several bottles of lube and a box of condoms inside. He brought it all to the bed and one by one read the labels on each of the bottles. “Did you know what you were buying when you got these?” He asked, one eyebrow quirking up as he turned over the one with the blue label to read the front of it for a second time.

“Not really. There was this old lady looking at the condoms next to me and she kept smiling at me, so I just grabbed a couple of bottles and the first box I saw and I got out of there.” Dean said with a laugh. Cas held up the bottle in his hand. “This one is warming. Might be interesting later.” He set it aside and picked up the one with the green label again. “And this one is to heighten pleasure.” He waggled his eyebrows and Dean burst out laughing. “Cas, you’re killing me!” Cas was laughing too, returning the green bottle to the bed and settling on the one with the pink label. It was strawberry flavored, and that was the closest they were going to get to regular lube. “Strawberries it is.” He announced.

With Cas’ gentle nature Dean had expected him to be a gentle lover, and he was. He moved slowly, kissing and touching Dean in ways he had never experienced before, and he was already building toward what he knew was going to be a mind blowing orgasm before Cas had even pulled his sweatpants down. Sex in the past for Dean had always been more on the rough side, with an urgency to get to the end so the other person could leave. It wasn’t like that with Cas. He took his time to explore every inch of Dean’s body, as though committing it all to memory, and Dean was loving every moment of it. When Cas leaned down to kiss him he ran his hands up Cas’ naked back, pausing when he felt the twisted tissue over Cas’ spine. He felt Cas freeze, those blue eyes locking again on his green ones.

“You had surgery on your spine too, right? I remember you saying you broke your back.” Dean said softly. Cas nodded. “They don’t know how I walked away from it at all. I should have been paralyzed from the chest down.” Dean pulled him down until Cas’ body was flush against his own, and he slowly ran his hands down the length of Cas’ spine, this time not stopping to examine the scarred flesh. “Cas, I know we’ve only been dating a short time, but man, I’m in love with you. I wanted to tell you that. No scar, no perceived imperfection is going to change how I look at you. You’re amazing and perfect, and I am in love with you.” Cas laid his head against Dean’s chest and a moment later Dean could feel warmth dripping onto his skin and sliding down onto the bed. “Cas? Are you ok?” Cas nodded and sat up on his elbows to look Dean in the face. There were tears in those beautiful blue eyes but he was smiling. 

“Why are you crying?” Dean asked as he reached up and wiped the tears away. “No one has ever told me they were in love with me before. I love you too Dean. I think I’ve been in love with you almost from the start. I’ve never known anyone as wonderful as you. And I love Ava. I am so thankful to have you both in my life.” Dean opened his mouth to say something tender and loving but suddenly Cas’ mouth was on his, tongues sliding over one another as he ground down against Dean, making him groan. 

“Fuck Cas!” He managed to gasp when Cas’ hand began to stroke him, slowly at first, and then with more urgency as Dean felt the pressure starting to build. He was almost there when Cas’ hand slowed and then pulled away completely.

“Cas, please…” He pleaded, but Cas was busy shrugging out of his own boxers. He dropped them on the floor and then picked up the bottle of lube. Once more he looked to Dean for assurance that this was what he really wanted. Dean nodded and lifted his legs higher to give him better access. Cas smiled, placing a series of soft kisses to the inside of both thighs as he pressed gently into Dean with one slick finger. He listened carefully to every moan, every gasp Dean made to be sure he wasn’t hurting him and when he had worked that one finger in enough, he added a second. Dean gave a low moan and pressed down against Cas’ hand, urging him in deeper. He tilted his fingers, brushing against Dean’s prostate, delighting in the way those green eyes flew open and he moaned in the most deliciously filthy way. Cas worked him open, adding a third finger until Dean had come undone beneath him. 

“Come on Cas, quit teasing me already!” Dean cried, and Cas smiled, this time placing a playful nip to the inside of Dean’s thigh before removing his fingers and grabbing the box of condoms. Dean watched him as he slid one on and got into position. Once more he looked down at his lover and Dean nodded. He was positive this was what he wanted. With patience and a deep desire not to cause Dean any harm Cas pressed against Dean’s entrance, feeling the tightness give way and swallow him up bit by bit. Each time Dean grunted he stopped, waiting for the other man to adjust and nod, giving him the go ahead to keep going. And then he was all the way in, his hips flush against the backs of Dean’s thighs. So he began to move. 

Dean had never experienced sex like this before. It was slow, patient, beautiful, and with only his best interest in mind. No one ever put him first, until now. He had been scared of pain, and that was his main reason for never wanted to be on the bottom before this, but Cas made the pain almost nonexistent, and it very quickly turned into pure pleasure. It became clear very quickly that Cas knew what he was doing, and as he increased the speed of each thrust he tilted his hips until he was hitting Dean’s prostate every time. Dean was pretty sure there were fireworks going off behind his eyelids because he couldn’t see or feel anything except the ecstasy that was Cas moving inside him, sending him falling hard over the edge into the most intense orgasm of his life. Before he could even reach it he felt Cas’ hand wrap around him and begin to stroke him, matching his pace to the thrust of his hips until Dean was writhing and moaning his name. When he finally came his entire body locked up, and he threw his head back, letting out the scream that under normal circumstances he’d have been force to contain. A moment later he began to feel Cas’ thrusts growing erratic and then he cried out, his own body going ridged until the orgasm had completely washed over him and he was able to breathe again. He collapsed onto his back next to Dean gasping for air. Dean grabbed a box of tissues from somewhere Cas couldn’t see and quickly wiped himself down before pulling the condom off Cas and wiping him down too. Once they were moderately cleaned up Cas turned on his side and moved closer until Dean wrapped his arms around him. 

“Did I hurt you?” Cas asked, tilting his head back to look up at him. 

“No, actually I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had. We’re definitely doing that again.” Dean replied, grinning. Cas couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder. “I tried to be gentle.” He said. 

“You were. Are you always that gentle though?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “I prefer to go slow, take my time.” Dean pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss against Cas’ temple. “Well I loved it. I’ve never been on the receiving end of someone’s affections like that. I don’t think I ever want to again, with anyone but you.” 

Cas lifted his head up to look at him. “What are you saying Dean?” Dean rubbed a hand down his face as he tried to think through exactly what he was wanting to say.

“Cas, I love you. I’ve never met anyone like you before, and I don’t think I’ll ever be so lucky again as to meet someone even half as great as you. I know we’ve only been dating a few month, and I’m not asking you to marry me or anything, but I need you to know that this? What we have here? This is heaven to me. And I want this to eventually head in a direction where we can consider maybe getting married. If that’s something you want too of course. If not, that’s ok. As long as I have you. I still need to think of what’s best for Ava, but Cas, you are what’s best for both of us, I firmly believe that. I want to see where we stand in a year, and we can talk more then, ok?” Cas was nodding as his eyes began to fill once more with tears. This time he wiped them away himself.

“I love you too Dean. I’ve always wanted to get married, but I was honestly losing hope that I’d ever meet anyone that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. Until I met you that is. I’ve waited this long for you to come into my life, I can wait as long as you need to. As long as I have you and Ava in my life I’m the happiest man in the world.”

Dean turned on his side so he could kiss him, and pull him closer. Cas melted against him, as though their bodies had always belonged together. This was what they had both wanted and needed in their lives, and it was perfect.

EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER

It was Ava’s fifth birthday and Cas was eager for her to open his gift. They were sitting around in Ellen and Bobby’s living room with the rest of Dean’s extended family, and even Cas’ sister Anna had come with her family to celebrate the little girl’s birthday. Ava accepted the box that Cas placed in her lap with unbridled excitement and immediately began tearing into the paper. When she saw the front of the box her face lit up and she pulled the lid off. “Oh! It’s my dancing dress! It’s Elsa! Oh daddy look! It’s Elsa!” Ava was pulling out the light blue leotard with matching white tutu that looked it had tiny snowflakes embedded in it and thrusting them in her father’s face. “Look daddy!” She cried. Dean laughed and nodded. “I know, it’s beautiful. What do you say?” Ava turned to Cas and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you Cas! Can I go put it on now?” She pulled back to look him in the eye and he nodded. “Of course. And then you can show everyone the new dance steps I taught you.” Ava scrambled to her feet and raced from the room with the leotard and tutu fluttering behind her.

“She still has that obsession with that movie?” Charlie asked, surprised. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes unfortunately. But compared to some things she could be watching, I’ll take Elsa and Anna any day.”

Ellen raised her glass of soda. “I second that!” 

Ava returned quickly and did a full turn so everyone could see her outfit. “You’re beautiful.” Cas told her, and she smiled brightly. 

“I can’t wear my pink slippers, they won’t match.” She pouted. Cas reached into the box, moving tissue paper aside until he found the blue ballet slippers he’d bought to go with the outfit. “Then it’s a good thing I bought you blue ones to go with it. Now Ava, what color is blue in Spanish?” 

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before exclaiming “Azul!” Cas smiled and nodded. “That’s right!” She took the shoes from him and put them on by herself. When she was finished she went to the iPod and turned on Let it Go. Inwardly Dean groaned as the first few chords of the familiar tune began to play. He looked over at Cas who was watching Ava with an excited smile. “Come on, show us your dance steps.” He encouraged. She nodded and moved into first position, counting the beats until she was ready to start moving, and then she was gliding, stepping much more gracefully than any five year old Dean had ever seen before. Due to her obsession with the movie Cas had taught her an entire routine done to this one song, and she completed it nearly flawlessly. When the song ended Ava bowed and everyone cheered. With a squeal she threw herself into Cas’ lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you Cas.” She said, and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back. “I love you too sweetheart.”

She turned around in his lap to open more presents, and she got excited over everything she received. Her enthusiasm and positive nature were refreshing for everyone, and they all loved being around her. After Dean had cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper he motioned for Ava to come over. She climbed off Cas’ lap and went to her dad who leaned down to whisper in her ear before handing her a small gift wrapped box. She smiled and made a high pitched screech that made everyone cringe before nodding and hurrying back to Cas. She plopped back down in his lap with the little box clutched tightly to her chest. Cas looked from her to Dean, noting the huge grin on the other man’s face, and then back to Ava who was bouncing excitedly on his knee. “Why are you so excited?” He asked her. He smile widened. “Because this is for you, not me.” She held out the box and Cas took it, eyeing Dean again who was now sporting a very smug smile. “It is? But it’s not my birthday.” He told her. She leaned close, her green eyes wide and serious suddenly. “It’s a surprise.” He chuckled and started tearing the paper off. Impatient, Ava started helping him. “Thank you.” He told her. “You’re welcome.” She replied. He couldn’t help but smile. He loved this little girl as much as if she were his own. She got up on her knees, balancing on his lap to look down into the box as he opened it. As he lifted the lid off his eyes widened and his head shot up to look at Dean. Ava squealed with delight and clapped her hands. “Will you say yes? Will you be my papa?” She asked. Cas looked at the little girl, his jaw slack from shock before he recovered and nodded. “Yes, princess, I will!” She shrieked again, throwing her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tight. His vision was so blurred with tears that he didn’t see Dean cross the room to kneel before him. When Ava let go and turned to look at her father Dean took the box from Cas. 

“So that’s a yes?” He asked.

Cas was nodding so hard he thought his neck might break. He set Ava on the floor and crawled the two feet he needed to get to Dean, and threw his arms around his neck. “Of course it’s a yes!” Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, snickering when Ava let out a gagging noise and ran to leap into her Uncle Sam’s arms. Everyone was cheering and Dean pulled back so that he could slip the ring on Cas’ finger. “I love you Cas.” He told him. “I love you too Dean.” Cas replied. 

“It’s about damn time.” Bobby muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave kudos, and leave a comment. More stuff coming soon, but still working on a book I'm submitting to a publisher, so bear with me!


End file.
